


nighttime gathering

by fartface



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Grinding, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, i tihnk thats it. whatever fuck this gay earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartface/pseuds/fartface
Summary: Rinne wants to give Hiiro a reward for being such a good, cute little brother.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	nighttime gathering

**Author's Note:**

> hiiro do be asking 4 it doe. also formatting mgith be weird idgaf tho

“Hiiro.”

…

“Hiiro!”

The aforementioned boy feels hands on his side, shaking him awake. He opens his eyes groggily, blinking up slowly at the all too familiar face peering down at him. Hiiro stifles a yawn, “Nii-san?” He mumbles. “Is someone here?” Hiiro knows that he should be more alert right now incase of an emergency, but he can’t get himself to. “No. Just wake up, I wanna show you something.” Rinne shakes him again and Hiiro whines in complaint before Rinne helps him to his knees and drags him away by the hand.

Hiiro frowns. “It’s late. Why are we going somewhere this late? We’ll get caught, and I don’t wanna get in trouble…” He sulks. Not to mention the underlying fear of some animal popping out of the bushes any second now, ready to eat Hiiro and… No! Hiiro shakes the childish thought away. If he’s this immature, then he won’t be able to serve his Nii-san like he’s meant to at all. Rinne huffs. “Don’t you wanna see? Trust your Nii-san, he knows best.” He sounds confident, and Hiiro can practically see him puffing out his chest. Yeah… Okay. Nii-san knows everything. The younger boy reminds himself.

After what feels like forever (though it's only a few moments), Rinne suddenly stops in his tracks. Hiiro bumps into him with a small squeak while Rinne turns his head to look at him. “We’re here.”

Hiiro’s confused. He glances around, and can’t see anything “cool” through the darkness. He was expecting Rinne to show him some animal giving birth or something, but Hiiro can’t deny the disappointment like a stone in his belly. 

“Don’t pout like that,” Rinne says and pinches his cheek jokingly. (Hiiro didn’t even know he was pouting.) “Here, I’ll show you the cool thing.” Rinne lets go of him and sits down and pats his lap. Hiiro stares at him, still confused. He doesn’t get a lot of things, mostly cause he’s stupid but that’s another thing, but he’s sure something has to be going on. “Can’t you show it to me at home? I don’t get why we have to be alone.” Hiiro questions, and still sits in Rinne’s lap.

He’s heard a million story tales from his brother, so whatever Rinne is showing him has to be new, right? “Hiiro.” His voice makes him jump and interrupts his thoughts, “what I’m gonna show you is a really big secret. So you can’t tell anyone, ever. Or else the adults are gonna put you in that isolation room.” Rinne’s tone is nothing but serious, along with his expression. Hiiro blinks in surprise, sudden excitement jolting through him. “Okay! I can keep a secret,” he promised innocently.

Rinne nods, “okay. Close your eyes then.” Hiiro goes along with the request, though the excitement and curiosity in his body makes him squirm in his lap impatiently. He can feel Rinne’s gentle hands cup his face and press his lips against his. It’s soft and warm, and Hiiro doesn’t know what to do besides sit there. Hiiro’s unsure about this, but his big brother always knows best. His big brother would never hurt him. 

The two stay like that for a few more heartbeats, before Rinne pulls away and looks at him. “You can open your eyes now.” His voice sounds smooth. Hiiro does so, unsure as to what just happened. “Do you know that was?” Rinne asks him, and Hiiro shakes his head. His face feels warm, and his groin too, for some reason…

“It was a kiss. People only do that when they love each other.” Rinne tells him, a look in his eyes that Hiiro can’t quite understand. “...Love each other?” He echoes, to which Rinne nods at. “I did it ‘cause I love you. You mean everything to me, and I mean everything to you, right?”

Hiiro nods frantically, why would his brother even think otherwise!? “I do! I do, I swear!” He squeaks, “I promise! I love you, Nii-san.” Rinne smiles at him, giving him a pat on his head. Hiiro’s body feels tingly, and he doesn’t get it. His face feels hot and warm, and he almost worries that he’s sick. Rinne readjusts him in his lap, to where Rinne’s chest is against his back. 

“Are we gonna go home now?” Hiiro mumbles, staring down at his hands. “Everything feels weird.” He says unsurely. He doesn’t know what’s going on, he wants his brother to help him like he always does, wants him to help the small and clueless Hiiro. Rinne seems to perk up at that. “Everything?” He suddenly moves his arm to rest his hand on Hiiro’s crotch. “Like, here?” He tilts his head, which Hiiro can’t see.

Hiiro squeaks in surprise, jumping slightly. “...Yeah.” He says quietly. It’s wrong for someone to touch him there, isn’t it? “I don’t… I don’t like how it feels,” Hiiro admits reluctantly. Rinne hums, resting his chin on his little brother’s shoulder. “Okay. I’ll help you.” He promised. 

Rinne’s hand began to pull away at Hiiro’s robes, making him squeal in surprise. “Wait! Wait, you can’t- It’s bad down there!” He frets, whining, “dirty!” Hiiro panics, grabbing at Rinne’s arm in surprise. Rinne shushes him gently, wrapping his free hand around his waist. “It’ll feel good, okay? It’s alright, don’t worry…” he mutters, continuing to pull Hiiro’s robes off.

Hiiro’s lower half is bare, revealed to the cold dark night. He can feel Rinne’s eyes on him and it makes him uncomfortable, makes him feel like this is bad. Rinne speaks up before he can. “Hey, remember that this is a secret, okay? This is something you can only do with me. You’re being a good boy, so I’m praising you.” He assures, giving Hiiro a quick peck on the cheek. Hiiro perks up, blinking away the tears. “I did good?” He mumbles, his small hands pulling away from Rinne’s arm hesitantly. If he did good, then this must be a reward... Hiiro muses while Rinne nods.

Rinne arm moves now that Hiiro’s hands have pulled away, gently poking at his small cock. Hiiro’s just a kid, too young to know that this is sexual assault, too young to know that this is extremely wrong. He just thinks his brother is rewarding him, thinks that something like this is normal. 

Hiiro shuffles uncomfortably, but goes along with it as Rinne pokes at the tip of his cock. “How does it feel?” It’s small enough that Rinne can comfortably jack him off with just two fingers. Hiiro replies with a small, “I don’t know,” but it comes out as “I’unno.” The older boy nods and grinds his own crotch against Hiiro’s squirming ass, knowing that Hiiro won’t know what he’s doing. 

The two stay like that for a little longer, with Rinne grinding against him and poking at his prepubescent cock. Hiiro fixes his gaze on Rinne, who looks awfully focused on raping his baby brother. “Nii-san, um, it.. It feels good.” His voice is small, but loud enough for Rinne to hear him clearly. “Does it? Good. You’re being so good,” Rinne purrs. His grinding against Hiiro gets progressively faster and harder while he starts to fully jack off his little brother with his fingers.

Hiiro’s whines and squeals are like music to his ears, noticing that he’s bucking his hips into the touch. Rinne’s sure he could cum from his noises alone, but the sight of Hiiro, eyes teary and face red and sweaty, is a sight Rinne won’t ever forget. He’s being loud, and Rinne would tell him to quiet down, but who’s going to hear them out here? 

“Nii-san, Nii-san,” Hiiro chants his name over and over like a symphony so sweetly, his voice full of love. “It’s good,” he whines. “I love you, I love you, I love-” he arches his back and cums with a loud squeal. Hiiro isn’t old enough to properly cum yet, so he just squirms and whines in Rinne’s lap repeatedly for a few seconds until he eventually stops. His squirming and writhing against Rinne’s cock makes him cum too, whiteness blinding him as he cums in his robes. His grinding gets frantic as he cums with a groan.

The two sit like there for a bit, breathing ragged and hearts thumping against their chests. Hiiro swallows, comprehending everything that just happened. Something feels wet against his ass, but he’s too tired to care. He lets his head lean back, and closes his eyes…

“Hiiro, don’t fall asleep~,” Rinne pokes at his face. “We gotta get back. And you still can’t tell anyone about this, okay? You did really good, I’m proud.” The two sat there peacefully, despite Rinne’s nagging, they didn’t move at all. Rinne gently pulled Hiiro’s robes back over his lower half. “I’ll carry you back home, so don’t get all pouty again.” Rinne told him, sounding awfully tired, Hiiro almost felt bad, but he was too tired to object. 

After the two had completely gotten home, Hiiro couldn’t deny the underlying guilt. What they did was wrong, right? It had to be. But if Rinne had said it was fine, said he was a good boy, said he was doing good, then it had to be right. 

Nii-san was always right, no matter what happened, Rinne would always be ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> remember the feelings remember hte dya my stone heart was breaking my love ran waway this moment i knew i would be someone else my love turned aroujd and i fell be my bad boy be my mman be my weekend lover but dont be my firend you can be my bad boy but understand htat idont need yo ul-0i09i53902u298538293u5j3252
> 
> if you liked kudos...... ummmm...... eat a burger. i dont know its like 2am im hungry


End file.
